Fare Bootis System (Jokester123)
The Fare Bootis System is a solar system located in Covenant space. It has one star at the center and an asteroid belt surrounding orbiting the star. There are no habitable planets in the system. What makes the Fare Bootis System so important is it's location. The Fare Bootis System is the closest Covenant-controlled space to the UNSC. During the Great Schism, Sangheili and Jiralhanae had fought over this territory. It wasn't until an unknown time before 2553 that the Sangheili had gained control of the Fare Bootis System. Battle of the Fare Bootis System Prologue After the Human-Covenant War, the Covenant was separated into four major splinter groups. There was the Sangheili Empire that spanned over most of the Covenant occupied space and had control a three colonies, Sanghelios, and many solar systems spread throughout their space. Next was the Jiralhanae, a crumbling civilization still devoted to doing the Prophet's bidding even after their disappearance. There is also the Kig-Yar who have separated from the fighting to form their very own galactic trade system known as the Marauders. The Marauders are a pirate organization that stays clear from any fighting and will do anything to get the goods and supplies they want. The last splinter faction is the Liberators. The Liberators are an alliance of Unggoy, Yanme'e, and Mgalekgolo dedicated to freeing themselves from the Covenant. The Liberators, led by the Unggoy Fazap, will only fight to liberate those held prisoner by the Sangheili or Jiralhanae. After the war, the Liberators' main focus was to free all the Huragok enslaved by the Sangheil and Jiralhanae. By December 2552, the Liberators had already freed most of the Huragok. The Sangheili were only left with one last Huragok which they needed badly. Unfortunately, the word had gone out about this Huragok. The price for a Huragok was high these days. Everyone, the UNSC, Liberators, Kig-Yar Marauders, and Jiralhanae wanted this Huragok. They all knew where it was: the Sangheili Battlecruiser Waking Eyes somewhere in the Fare Bootis System. Engagement Shipmaster Hruun 'Koramee held one of the most valuable assets in the galaxy: a Huragok. More importantly, this Huragok was the last one in Sangheili possession. His mission was to transfer the Huragok over to the Supercarrier, Salvation Has No Ending. The Supercarrier would then transfer the Huragok to Sanghelios. He knew that the Liberators had been constantly raiding and attacking warships in order to free any remaining Huragok, Unggoy, Yanme'e, or Mgalekgolo still enslaved. Hruun was ready to fight for his life to keep the Huragok safe. Hruun is waiting at the Fare Bootis System for the carrier. As expected, three Jiralhanae warships had slipped into the system. They instantly engaged the Battlecruiser, Waking Eyes. As the new Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, Fabdius needed to do whatever he could to keep the Jiralhanae on top. This meant sabotaging his enemies. When he slipped out Slipspace, he caught eye of the Sangheili warship. it was called Waking Eyes. This Battlecruiser was foolishly sitting alone in space with one of the last Huragok in their possession. Fabdius didn't want to capture the Huragok as much as he wanted to kill it and the Sangheili. Those Liberators had been attacking his warships and setting all the Huragok free. No one knows where the Huragok went after they were freed, but there is word that the Huragok are heading to some relic of the Gods. Fabdius had lost all his Huragok. He was watching the screens. The Sangheili cowards were trying to flee behind the asteroids. They had ten minutes till slip. Cassidy was waiting in the hangar bay of the UNSC Kelvin. Cassidy looked over at her squad. Lieutenant Rebecca Wagonfear, Corporal Justin Wagonfear, Lance Corporal Will, Lance Corporal Austin, Sergeant Brendon, and herself: Major Cassidy Wright. They were the members of the newly formed Kryptonite Squad. ONI created Kryptonite Squad as a black ops team handling insurgent and alien affairs that do not require the need of an army or task force. Cassidy is the squad leader. She coordinates the team's plan of attack and reports straight to ONI: Knight Base. Kryptonite Squad and Spearhead Squad are going to be inserted into the Sangheili Battlecruiser Waking Eyes. From their, the two squads will work together to locate and capture the Huragok. With two minutes till slip, Cassidy heads down to the drop pods. Lieutenant Rebecca catches up with. At close inspection, Rebecca is a very beautiful woman with bright red hair, green eyes, and no blemishes. Rebecca just wanted to make sure that her squad leader had what it took to lead them into a suicide mission. Cassidy informed her that everything was going to go as planned. As a founding member of the Marauders, it was up to Jet, a Kig-Yar pirate, to supply his trading organization with the best supplies and goods. When word got out about a Huragok, Jet knew he had to do anything to get his hands on that fortune. A Huragok could be worth an entire Supercarrier. It was cruicial they get that. Jet had one SDV Corvette at his command. He has been watching the Sangheili Battlecruiser for five minutes, listening in on the Communications and waiting for the right moment to attack. Just when that moment came, three Jiralhanae warships jumped out of Slipspace. Jet wasn't ready for this. There Jiralhanae are a recklace bunch, they destroy ships! As Shipmaster of the Midnight Prayer, Jet needed to make his move, silent and fast. He sent in five of his spirits to raid the Battlecruiser. Of course, Jet was going to watch from a distance to ensure his own survival. He watched as his Spirits barely made it into the Hangar bay of the Sangheili Warship. Unfortunately, one of his Spirits had been destroyed by the Jiralhanae. Then the unexpected, a Human warship jumped out of Slipspace right next to the Sangheili Battlecruiser. This was too much! Shipmaster Hruun only had one Battlecruiser. He was prepared for the Jiralhanae but not for the Kig-Yar or Humans. No one was allowed to know of his location. It was kept secret, so how did the Humans and Kig-Yar get hold of this information. He called any nearby warships to come to his aid. The Salvation Has No Ending ''was taking its dear time getting here. Hruun watched the view screen as Kig-Yar Spirits came out from nowhere. They docked inside the warship. Hruun had little worry of the intruders. They could do little. The Jiralhanae were the biggest threat. That is what he thought until the Humans hit his cruiser with an EMP burst. It shut down their communications. Following that, the Humans deployed some of their "ODST" soldiers into ''Waking Eyes. What was most comfusing was that the Human warship backed away from his cruiser and started helping him with the Jiralhanae. Hruun had to stay focused: take down the Jiralhanae and then the Humans, let those in his cruisers get killed for their ignorance. Fabdius roared out of anger. The Humans had showed up. Their meddling was going to cost him. It wasn't only the Humans, the Kig-Yar had come as well. They all wanted the Huragok. The Humans were even working at taking his warships down. Fabdius didn't like any of this. He needed to change his focus if he wanted to survive this. He sent in fleets of Phantoms to board the Waking Eyes. Fabdius wasn't sure what the Human's game was but, he was ready to win. While watching, he thought of his former master, Tartarus. Tartarus,? as well as the Prophet of Truth,? were murdered by the Arbiter who was greatly aided by the Humans. This was why Fabdius fought. To get revenge on the Sangheili and the Humans. He grabbed Sharon's Fist, his mythocal Gravity Hammer passed down by generations of Jiralhanae. The Kig-Yar and the Humans had a jump start but, he had more Jiralhanae at his disposal. The drop pods had safely landed into the Battlecruiser. Kryptonite Squad found themselves surrounded by Sangheili somewhere in the mid-section of the cruiser. Cassidy cracked open her drop pod. Rebecca had already been firing upon the enemy. Lance Corporal Will Hamilton was having trouble with getting his pod to open. As team leader, Cassidy would have to clear the perimeter before they could help Will out. Spearhead Squad had ended up scattered. Her priority objective was to regroup and capture that Huragok. The UNSC Kelvin was working on taking out the Assault Carrier's main weapons. The Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae were scouring the cruiser for the Huragok. Fortunately for Kryptonite Squad, the Kig-Yar and the Jiralhanae were fighting each other. With the Covenant broken up, the Kig-Yar and the Jiralhanae split and became independent. In fact, the only stable alliance in the galaxy is the one between the Unggoy, Yanme'e, and Mgalekgolo. Jet and his Marauders had abandoned all possibilities of a sneak attack. The Humans and Jiralhanae were attacking. He needed to head to the control room. If the Huragok was repairing of fixing up anything on the warship, the control room is just the place to pinpoint exactly where the Huragok was working. Jet knew he was much smarter than the average Kig-Yar. He was a better pirate as well. With these skills, he became the founding member of the Marauders, his very own organization bent on piracy, making profits, and staying away from any war that may reawaken in the future. The galaxy was a chaotic place. It was clear to Jet that only one civilization could rise and the Kig-Yar were not going to be that civilization. From the look of things, the Kig-Yar were going to be caught in the middle of it all. As Shipmaster, Hruun needed to get control of the situation. The fighting was starting to spread. Vermin of all kinds were inside his carrier searching for that Kig-Yar. The Jiralhanae were outside pounding at his hull. Hruun sent his best kill teams to deal with the vermin. The? Waking Eyes was a much larger and powerful warship than any the Jiralhanae had. It had already taken out two Jiralhanae warships. Hruun 'Koramee tried to reestablish communications with the? Supreme Commander of the? Salvation Has No Ending. The ship had to be in Slipspace by now, they wouldn't get the distress call. Hruun could hear fighting from the other end of the wall. Someone was trying to get in. The firefight lasted two minutes. When it stopped, there was nothing but silence. The four doors at each corner of the room open. Swarms of Kig-Yar skirmishers flooded in the room. They were quickly outnumbering his men. Hruun abandoned the control room temporarily. He headed to bridge where it was more distant from the battle. His Sangheili still need him alive so that he may command them and lead them against the enemy. An Assault Carrier was too much for his Battlecruiser. He had to full back. Fabdius' last hope in capturing the Huragok remained in the army of Jiralhanae he sent into the ship. Fabdius sat down for lunch as he watched the view screens. Sangheili were rapidly dying. He listened in on the communications. The beasts had no idea why they were loosing. Fabdius knew very well why the Sangheili were loosing. He had witnessed outbreaks like this on Doisac. The Sangheili lacked ambition. Their mission was to babysit a Huragok. There isn't much excitement in that. The Jiralhanae, on the other hand, were driven by revenge, their leader, and the need for that Huragok. Ambition has always been the source of Jiralhanae power. It had even managed to put the Jiralhanae on the top of the food chain in the Covenant. Fabdius took a bite of his red meat. It was picked off one of the farms in his agricultural ships outside of Doisac. Chieftain of the Jiralhanae was no title to live down. Fabdius perfectly suited the name. He represented what it meant to be a Jiralhanae: strong, firm, confident, large, and ambitious. He used Sharon's Fist, a legendary gravity hammer, to strike fear into his enemies and, he used it as a symbol to his people that he claims dominance and power just like Sharon did year ago. Will had finally figured out how to open the door. It opened just like the doors on science-fiction movies. No one was prepared for what they saw happening at the other end of the door. Spearhead Squad was being brutally ripped apart by some Jiralhanae. Justin and Rebecca Wagonfear, brother and sister, were already standing next to each other, picking off Jiralhanae heads by the second. The whole team ganged up on the Jiralhanae bastards. It was a quick kill. Chieftains normally wielded gravity hammers, but that meant getting close up to kill. Justin's shotgun sourly prevented that. Cassidy came up with a better plan to catch the Huragok. It involved taking out the Assault Carrier's Communications System. Since the Sangheili need their Comms up, they will be forced to send in their Huragok. It makes the perfect ambush. Just in case the ambush fails or someone else snatches the Huragok first, the UNSC ''Kelvin? ''will be listening in on Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae Comms. Just then, another Slipspace rupture occurred. It was so close that the effects swayed the carrier. The ''Kelvin? ''reported in. It was the Liberators. They finally decided to join the party. Looking back on the past couple of months, Fazap was satisfied with his progress. He managed to free all the overrun, beaten up, and enslaved species of the Covenant. During the Great Schism, the lesser species of the Covenant found themselves caught in the middle of a war that wasn't theirs. Fazap had grown very tired of being pushed around, so he rallied up an army of Unggoy and rebelled against the Covenant. Fazap spoke of a world where those lesser species of the Covenant could live free from the Sangheili and San 'Shyuum. His leadership became well-known and other species like the Yanme'e and Mgalekgolo allied up with him. They formed an alliance known as the Liberators, dedicated to being free from the Covenant oppressors and liberating all others enslaved by them. This was the reason Fazap headed to Fare Bootis. The Sangheili were holding a defenseless Huragok for their own purposes. Fazap sent down boarding craft to engage the Sangheili and extract the Huragok. He already knew the Humans, Jiralhanae, and Kig-Yar were already boarded and probably had the Huragok. Fazap knew very well that the Humans and Kig-Yar wouldn't harm the Huragok. The Jiralhanae were what worried him. He snarled and punched the wall. The damned Liberators has arrived too soon. He outnumbered the Sangheili in the control room. It was much easier than he thought. It was much too easy... None of it mattered, Jet had already located the Huragok. It was on its way to the control room guarded by Sangheili swordsmen. Category:Post War Saga Category:Locations Category:Adventures of Kryptonite